


The Ghoul, The Merc and the Swamp Dweller

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Aggressive Mac, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facial, Kinda?, Mac has a filthy mouth when he gets going, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome, Triade relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: Anna has mixed up a batch of Jet with some interesting side effects.





	1. Chapter 1

“How you two doing in here?” Hancock’s voice rasped out when he sauntered into the VIP room at the Third Rail. Anna and Mac were seated on the couch, Mac leaned against the arm with Anna’s bare legs draped over his, rubbing her calves. In the heat of the summer he had been working even harder to get Anna comfortable with her own body. Now that it was happening, her clothing choices had changed slightly as well. Nights at the Rail he now often spent time running his ruined fingers up her calf and over her knee under her skirts. 

“Ahhhhh, The Mayor finally decided to join us!” Her voice was loud in the small room, slurred slightly from the nearly finished bottle of whiskey next to them. Mac laughed when she attempted to get up and failed, it was a wonderful sound. All three of them. Finally. He had worked so hard to get them all together and admittedly while it was taking some time Mac seemed to be getting comfortable with all three of them out in public together. 

“Yes! Yes he did!” The ghoul leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips before he flopped down beside them. “Finally got all the fires put out so I am all yours for the evening.” He grabbed the whiskey and refilled both of their glasses with the last dregs. The bottle was discarded on the ground next to the couch and he sighed. Anna leaned against him and nudged MacCready with her foot. 

“Can I have my pack please?” 

“Ohhhh please?! She’s got manners,” twisting and reaching behind him, Mac pulled her over-stuffed pack and passed it over. Pulling her legs from his lap she started to pull random bits out. “Whatcha looking for Anna?” 

“More whiskey.” There was so many different bottles rattling around and blocking her view. She huffed and began pulling them out passing the bottles to Hancock. 

“Holy Balls Kitten. I know you had been scavving a few more chems since you build your station but even I gotta say this seems excessive.” 

“Not really. Just haven’t had a chance to go home and mix anything in a while. Half of it gets used up in the process and I gotta test them on Radrabbits before I test them on people. Don’t want my friends just up and dying and all that.” 

“I gotta say I don’t mind being a human test subject. God the last Jet you mixed me was amazing! Lasted far longer and I didn’t get the trails! Fu-frick I pegged a crow mid-flight!” Mac blurted out. Then he blushed, remembering how hot and distracted he had felt when the canister was gone and the come down at set in. 

“No side effects? Ah Ha!” She pulled a fresh bottle of whiskey out and passed it to Hancock, who uncorked it and drank greedily before he sighed, shrugging when she looked at him a little questioningly. 

“Umm... No not... really, I guess.” Mac’s hesitation and light blush had defiantly piqued his interest. Anna’s as well if the way that she leaned towards him said anything. 

Anna put her hand on his knee, eyes full of concern. “RJ. You gotta tell me. If it was negative, I may be able to get rid of it.” 

Mac rubbed the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed. “It was... um it was after I have used the whole canister. When I came down, I felt hot and.....” 

“What Mac?” Hancock had known the other man for a while now and had never seen him like this before. He was flustered and embarrassed. The younger man sighed and dropped his eyes to his glass before downing it in one go. 

“Hard. I was so fu-freaking hard. Even after I had”, he paused and cleared his throat, “dealt with myself. I was still on a hair trigger for like.....6 hours.” He thought back to the week before, sitting on one of the rooves and practicing his shot. He had taken himself in hand twice while he was up there and again when he got back to his room at the State House. That one had really been their fault. Anna had been moaning like a whore while Hancock had worked her to a few different orgasms. They didn’t know he had come back or they probably would have asked him to join. 

“Ohhh... Shit. I’m so sorry Baby. Why didn’t you come tell me?” Anna reached out and ran a hand down his face, enjoying the feeling of his scruff on her knuckles. 

Mac Smiled “You two were... ah … Busy.” It was so amazing to watch the flush creep up her pale skin. Both men watched as she squirmed in embarrassment at her mistake. 

“I am so sorry about that. I think I need to pull back the amount of Daytripper in the next batch.” 

“At least out of any of the side effects I’ve seen from Kitten’s chems, that’s the mildest. Had a batch of hairless Radrabbits hopping around the Red Rocket. Looked like the weirdest Mole Rats ever.” Hancock couldn’t help but laugh at the memory. Little fuckers had tried to chew through all of the wires and they had had some _ very _ tasty rabbit stew after the chems had run out of their systems. So much easier to skim ‘em without the fur. 

Anna turned and punched him gently in the arm. “Hey! That was early on and a bad interaction! I can’t be held accountable!” She crossed her arms and pouted at both of them, unhappy at having her mistakes pointed out. Hancock spoke over her head to Mac. 

“So, kid. You got any more of that batch left? She never lets me try the new stuff till it’s tested. Something about ghoul physiology.” Mac laughed and stood. 

“Yeah I got three canisters left. You can have one.” 

“What?! Only one?” 

“Yeah I am not giving up that good a time that easily.” 

Anna’s head popped up, slightly confused. “What?” 

They both shrugged at her, although Mac at least had the decency to look sheepish. Hancock stood, shoving the various bottles back into her pack and shouldering it. “Come now Children. Daddy has an idea. To the State House!” 

Mac laughed at both him and Anna who purred and stumbled to her feet. Drunk but not incredibly so. All three of them moved up the stairs and inhaled the relatively fresh night air of Goodneighbor. 

Anna twirled, her skirts flaring as both men paused to light a cigarette. Clouds had blown in as the sun went down and the air held a mild charge. It was going to rain tonight. 

Anna stared up at the glow of the moon that was attempting to peak through the clouds. Mac grabbed her hand and pulled her into a quick kiss, Hancock watching with a smile. She was small compared to him and next to the lanky merc it was almost comical how much he had to bend to kiss her. 

She stretched up on her tip toes, looping her arms around his neck, and pressing her body closer to the thin man. Mac’s hands started to roam down her back, and when he broke away from the kiss Anna’s eyes were blown wide with lust and she whimpered slightly. Both of them startled slightly at Hancock’s groan. 

“Fuck. You two will be the death of me. Can we please take this inside so I stop just watchin’? If this goes much further, I’ll have to charge you with lude acts.” He was leaned into the doorway, palming the outline of his cock through his jeans. Mac smirked at him and let go of Anna, stalking over to where the smaller man was leaning and crowded into his space. He stopped an inch from the ghouls withered lips and chuckled when his black eyes seemed to almost get darker with lust. 

“Whatcha gonna do Hancock? Throw us in the cell? I’ll still fuck her so hard you can hear me.” Hancock surged up and kissed him, grabbing at the duster and pulling the thin man closer. God it drove him insane when he could get the kid swearing, meant he was starting to lose control. 

Mac pulled back, smirking as Hancock tried to chase his lips. Anna’s voice brought both of their eyes over to her. “C-can we go inside now?” She was pulling at the bottom of her top, and from how swollen her bottom lip was, there was no doubt in either man's mind that she had been chewing on it as she watched them. 

Mac nodded and opened the door while the ghoul grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside behind them. He growled at her when he pushed her towards the stairs. “Upstairs now Kitten. I want you naked and on the bed.” 

“Yes Daddy.” She took the stair quickly and disappeared behind the doors, Hancock then turned looking at MacCready hungrily. 

“Go get that Jet. I wanna try it.” Mac nodded and took the lead, splitting off to his small bedroom on the same floor as theirs. Hancock moved into the larger one he shared with Anna, finding her kneeling and completely nude on the matress. He sauntered over and smoothed his hand through her short dark hair. It was growing back nicely. 

“Here.” Mac’s voice was all that announced his entrance to the large room and Hancock turned, hand coming up to catch the canister that had been tossed in his direction. He caught it easily, kid’s aim was always spot on. Dropped the canister on the table next to them for a moment and started the task of stripping off all of his frilled layers. 

Anna watched them both from her position, wondering exactly where this night would lead. They hadn’t all been together long so they hadn’t quite found the perfect rhythm together yet, but the desire they all felt for each other certainly made up for it. 

Mac stripped off his duster and many layers, removing all his extra gear until it was just his pants and boots left. Anna whimpered when he stalked closer, floorboards creaking ominously with each step. The bulge of his cock was clearly visible and she reached out, removing his belt and starting in on his fly when she heard the hiss of a Jet canister above her. She tugged at the fabric, undoing the fly and drawing out his cock, not bothering to take her time. He was already nice and hard and she needed one of them to do something to her. 

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before she sucked more of his length into her mouth. He was thinner, but longer than Hancock so she used her hand for what she couldn't fit. Anna felt the mattress dip as Hancock added his weight to it, watching intently as her mouth bobbed up and down on the merc’s cock. 

“Fuuuuck. That’s good.” Mac groaned out after a moment or two, when his world sped back up to normal. Anna’s tongue and mouth on his cock was wonderful, one of the best sensations he had felt in years. He pumped his hips, sliding in and out and watching as Hancock started to move his hands over her. They started at her breast and teased her until she moaned. The vibrations were incredible and he took the other hit in the canister. 

The world slowed and he watched as ruined hands crawled over Anna’s pale skin. Down form her breasts to dip between her legs and she moaned again. With how slowed his world was it was a maddening sensation, not close to enough stimulation and he couldn’t help it as his fingers curled slowly into her hair and pulled her down harder on to his cock. It was too slow, his body feeling like he was trying to move through thick Nuka syrup as he tried to pound into her throat. 

Hancock smiled when he watched the kid roughly fuck her face, tugging her mouth down on him in short jerky movements and thrusting his hips deeper. He also felt Anna’s response. A gush of arousal, slicking her pussy and he rubbed his finger against it and growled when he felt her entire body shudder. “Does my Kitten like having her face fucked?” 

Both her and Mac moaned, hers a response to his question and his at his world falling back into the right pace. Mac’s pulled her off of his cock for just a moment huffing in the effort it was taking for him to come to his senses. The whiskey in his system meant the come down from the Jet hit quicker and already he could feel the heat starting the creep up his spine. “Fuck Anna. My balls already feel heavy. Came on fast this time. Where do you want it baby?” He was stroking his cock with his free hand, the other turning her face up towards him. It was at that moment Hancock used the gathered moisture to stroke over her puckered anus and her eyes crossed as he slowly teased her 

“Kitten? The man asked you a question.” 

She whined and opened her mouth for him, the only response she could give at the moment. The image was going to be burned into Mac’s spank bank, better than any fucking skin mag ever. 

“Fuck!” He shouted as he felt his balls draw up and he started to shoot into her mouth and on her face. He had forgotten the other side effect; the orgasms went on forever and he shot more cum than he did even as a teenager. 

Hancock groaned watching them. The kid had coated her tongue and cheeks and he could help but remember some of the times he had found himself in the same position as Anna. “Fuck Kid.” 

Mac Huffed “Yeah. I forgot about that.” He was sweating, still rock hard as he passed Anna his shirt to clean up with. As soon as she was done, he squatted to remove his boots before joining the other two on the mattress and sitting on his heels. “Anna please come here. I need you.” His voice was wrecked, pleading and she shifted her weight back towards him. 

“How do you want me RJ?” 

“Face me Kitten.” Hancock spoke up when the kid took a moment to respond. Anna nodded and turned to him, balancing on her hands and knees as she presented her ass to the merc. He responded, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer; lined up the head of his cock at her dripping wet core and pushed it in one smooth motion. 

One hand tangled into her hair again and pulled her up and his other wrapped around her ribs and snaked up between her breasts to support her weight with a hand at her throat. Hancock couldn’t help but moan at the picture his two lovers made. Anna’s mouth was open, her eyes glazed over as the kid pounded into her; Mac had a look of single-minded determination on his face. 

“Fuck you two. I wish I could record this.” He raised his own canister of modified Jet to his lips and tried it. It worked just like the kid had described; the effect was longer with none of the signature trails. He took the second hit, right after the first and waited for the heat that the kid said came with it. For Mac it had seemed like it had been instant but Hancock wasn’t feeling it, just the normal sensations after jet. Fuck ghoul physiology. 

He turned his attention back to his companions, stroking himself as he watched them. Mac had buried his face into the crook of Anna’s neck, her head tossed back, moaning out into the night “Fuck... Yes... Yes... righ..ah.. Please a little more...” She whimpered. “Please RJ I need more.” 

The kid was holding her hips steady so she couldn’t move, teasing her with short sharp thrusts that brushed just on the edge of her G-spot. He could hear in the way she was begging that she was close to cumming and Mac was deliberately not giving her enough. Little Shit. Hancock couldn’t help but groan when the kid noticed him watching, met his eyes, held his gaze and started talking. 

“Fuck Anna. Your pussy feels so fucking good. Too bad that sweet little asshole isn’t ready for my cock yet. I would love to dump my cum in there. Truly use you like the little whore we both know you are.” Anna whimpered when he ground his hips in circles, rotating his cock deep inside her so he could stroke along her walls. 

“Please...” 

“Please what Anna, Fuck that virgin asshole of yours?” Her entire body shuddered and he started speeding up his thrusts. The sounds of her wet pussy echoed into the room and mixed with her gasps and moans plus the kid's words, fuck if it wasn’t the sweetest music Hancock had ever heard. He sped his trusts up to match the time of the kid hips. It felt fucking good. 

“Fuck Anna, soon as this passes, I am gonna spend an afternoon stretching that tight little ass of yours open and watch it swallow my cock.” Anna’s entire body tensed like a wire about to snap and she shouted as he saw as her pussy spasm so hard around the kids' cock. Mac grunted, and it took three thrust before Hancock watched his balls draw up close and he started to fill Anna’s pussy. She twitched and gasped slightly when Mac gave a short thrust and the movement caused a thick rivulet of fluid to flow from her pussy. 

Fuck 

He came with a grunt, spilling into his own hand. When he could focus again, he grabbed the kids discarded shirt to wipe his hand before clearing his throat to speak. “Fuck kid. You're lucky. Works just normal for me... None of the fun side effects.” 

MacCready had stopped sweating but he still felt the need to fuck. It was distracting but every time he moved inside Anna’s sensitive body she whimpered from over sensitivity. She would need at least a few minutes. He moved down to lay on his side with Anna in his arms and grabbed her top leg, bending it so Hancock could watch as he slowly pulled his cock from her warmth. A gush of cum poured out of her and all three of them moaned in unison when the shudder that accompanied the sensation, pushed even more out of her. He pressed a small kiss to her temple, rubbing his still hard cock up and down her slit through the mess. 

“How you doing Anna?” She whimpered, trying to move away from him slightly. “Use your words.” 

She managed to gasp out two words as her body shuddered again, “Too much.” 

“Aww Kitten,” Hancock rasped as he watched Mac let go of her hips and grab for the dirty shirt to mop up the mess on her thighs. “Too much? Not something I have heard from you often.” He twisted around and looked through the table next to their mattress returning with the bottle od lube that had started to be stored there since they had been starting to play with her ass. Anna had moved onto her back, watching the ghoul when he tossed the bottle to the merc before settling down on his elbows and knees between her legs. He started kissing up her thighs, before he gave his thin ass a wiggle for Mac. The kid groaned when he got the hint. 

“How long had it been since I fucked your asshole Hancock? 

“Far to fucking long Kid.” 

“Let’s change that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac sure had a filthy mouth when he gets going

Anna’s eyes widened in shock when she watched RJ eye the ghoul's ass hungrily. This had not been an effect she could have predicted when she added the  DayTripper and  HubFlower mix to the  UltraJet . It was like Mac couldn’t control himself, couldn’t think beyond getting his cock inside one of them.

His long fingers popped the cap on the bottle of lube she had made and poured a healthy amount into his palm and coating the fingers of one of his hands. She watched  Hancock's eyes widen when the long slender digits started to run between his cheeks, spreading the lube over the furl of his asshole. 

Mac cock throbbed with need but he knew that it had been months since he and Hancock had been together and the smaller man would need at least a little bit of prep, no matter how rough he liked it. He circled his finger around the ring of muscle, teasing it gently  until Hancock’s hips had started to twitch.

“F-fuck Mac ..... Don’t make a man beg.” Hancock’s normally ruined voice was almost an entire octave deeper and completely wrecked. He had laid his scarred cheek on Anna’s thigh and huffed out a breath when the younger man started to press a single digit inside of him.

“What if I want to? If memory serves correctly, last time I had you like this I fucked your asshole  until you were completely mindless and drooling.” Anna couldn’t help but snicker at the thought.

The ghoul growled. “Shut your mouth Kid. Not the time to bring  _ that _ up!” It was right at the end of the  sentence that RJ decided it was time to start stretching him. He sunk his finger into the first knuckle and rotated it, relishing in the drawn-out thin moan the smaller man made. He met Annas eyes over the ghouls ruined back.

“Why not? Don’t want your little baby girl to know how much you love my cock in your ass? What if I said I am not  gonna give you anymore until you’re licking my cum out of her pussy?” He pushed his finger in slightly deeper, rotating it slowly so the muscle relaxed. His free hand came and wrapped around the ghoul's cock,  stroking him slowly until a soft sound of need bubbled up from his throat.

“Anna... Kitten. Come here... Now...” it was clearly an order and she couldn’t help her bodies response to his voice. She scooted down quickly lining her dripping pussy up with his mouth.

“That’s a good girl Anna. Even though Daddy is  gonna be begging for my cock shortly, you still listen to his orders. Think he’ll like the taste of my cum in your pussy?” Anna’s eyes widened at RJ’s words, the heat in his eyes enough to cause a shiver to run though her body. She had never known him to have a filthy mouth and wondered if it was because he was feeling so frantic or if this was just how he got when he was worked up. As quickly as the thought entered her head, it was quickly ripped away when Hancock’s tongue darted out and drew up her slit. 

“Fuck.” Mac gasped out when he watched Anna’s body tense at the first swipe of Hancock’s tongue. His own cock jumped in response and he gave up all pretense of stretching this game out. He needed to cum again and deep inside Hancock’s ass was where he planned to do it. He withdrew his one finger and smoothed more lube over the digits, adding a second when he felt the muscle relax enough. 

Hancock whined slightly, trying to keep a control on the sounds he was making as the Kid took him apart. Any other time, he would have cared less about acting like a greedy little whore; that had always been how he and Mac liked to play. With Anna in the room however, he felt almost like he needed to act differently, more controlled.

He couldn’t help the needy sound that was ripped out of his throat when Mac’s long slender fingers found his prostate and started stroking over it relentlessly. The two fingers  scissored apart and he couldn’t help the next words that came out of him mouth.

“Please Mac ..... Please it’s been a long time.” 

“Lick me out of her cunt first. Then we can talk.”

Anna gasped at the heat that rushed through her at his words. This was a side of RJ she had never expected and the filthy mouth was really getting her going, even more so when Hancock did as he was told.

The smaller man couldn’t help but moan at the taste on his tongue. Anna’s sweet juices mixed with the taste of the Kid’s thick cum was driving him insane and if that fucker ever brought it up outside of the bedroom, he might just have to stab him. He dug his fingers into Anna’s creamy thighs and pulled her against his mouth, tongue flicking against her clit so she would shiver and give him another taste of the sweet fluid. 

Mac smirked down at the two of them when he pulled his fingers from Hancock’s body, watching as he worked Anna up again. He drizzled more lube into his palm and hissed out a sharp breath when he stroked it over his cock. As he lined the blunt head up with Hancock’s opening, feeling the smaller man still under him, Anna cracked an eye open and watched the situation unfold.

She felt Hancock’s short pants against her heated flesh as his body struggled to relax around the intrusion and the  hard, tense set of the muscles in RJ’s shoulders as he worked himself inside the other man slowly.

“F-fuck Hancock. I forgot how fucking tight you were.” The  merc was rocking his hips in short thrusts, unable to stop as his body took over. He wanted to give his friend some time to adjust but the heat and need to cum had started to creep up his spine again.

Anna scooted up the bed slightly so she could watch the men, fingers falling between her folds to gently circle over her clit. Hancock buried his face into the mattress and moaned when Mac bottomed out. The feeling of skinny hips pressed flush against his ass was exactly what he needed right now and all thought of keeping up any sort of  appearance in front of Anna disappeared.

“Please Mac.... Please Fuck me.... I need it....” The ghouls wrecked voice sent a bolt of heat down the younger man's spine and Mac couldn’t help the snarl that was ripped from his throat when he started moving, fucking in and out of the tight heat. 

Anna moaned at the sight, trying to imprint the image in her brain. Mac’s hips were working fast, sawing his cock in and out of Hancock’s smaller body. Hancock’s mouth had fallen open and every thrust pushed a sharp gasp out of his lungs. She workers her fingers over her clit faster, gasping as she felt  the tension start to coil deep in her belly.

The  merc stretched his lanky form over the ghoul, one hand snaking underneath them to work at his rad-burnt cock, feeling his body tighten at the added sensation. It was just enough and he could feel his orgasm barreling towards him like an angry  deathclaw . Anna’s green eyes met his and he smirked as he watched her body seize up as the tension inside her finally broke and a moan to signal her orgasm  caused Hancock’s head to shoot up.

“Look at that John. I think she likes watching me fuck your ass.” The older man whimpered, Mac’s short thrusts holding him just on this side of his orgasm. “You know what I want to hear. Fucking say it.”

Hancock shook his head unable to say the words the kid wanted. Not when he could see Anna watching him. Two sharp thrusts against his prostate changed his tune.

“Fuck Bobby... Please fill my ass.”

RJ snarled as his thrusts lost all rhythm. It had been so long since he had heard him say it, it should have been the words that did him in but it wasn’t; it was the combination of the  nickname, the tight heat and the way Anna’s eyes had widened in shock that caused his balls to draw up tight.

“Oh fuck.” It took him a few second to regain his equilibrium before he could even start to think about making sure the other man came. When he did, it didn’t take much.

Hancock was floating, the sharp thrusts against his prostate bringing his orgasm just within reach but the Kid wouldn’t give him what he needed. When he was finally able to get out the words he knew Mac wanted to hear, Hancock had hoped that Mac would be able to hold himself together enough to at least stroke him off through his own orgasm. When he felt the warm gush of cum deep in his ass it had almost been enough to set him off but he still teetered right on the edge. He felt the kid draw in a deep breath and start working his cock. It only took two rough strokes and a sharp thrust against his prostate to have his balls drawing up.

“There we go. Was that so hard?” Mac joked at him when the ghouls body stopped twitching and he was able to pull his softening cock out. 

Anna cleared her throat to get the men's attention. “ So Daddy...” Hancock’s head lolled lazily in her direction, eyes still very unfocused, “I think I need to get more  DayTripper and make a new batch See if we can find a combo that works for you. Can you talk to Fred for me to make sure I have a good supply?”

Both men huffed a short laugh at her before Hancock was able to find his voice again. “Yeah not a problem Kitten.... You’re just  gonna have to give me at least a few minutes. Can’t really get my legs working right now.”

Mac smiled at the two of them as he rolled toward Anna, pulling the smaller woman into his arms before the craving for a cigarette hit him.

“Got any smokes knockout?” He poked at Anna’s thigh and she sighed slightly as she rolled away and toward her pack. 

“Course I do. You do to. Just too much of a lazy fucker to get them from your pants.”

“I am  ** not  ** a lazy  fu -… I am not lazy.”

She raised an eyebrow at his change in speech before she began to dig through the pack, pulling a rumpled pack from the bottom. She lit two smokes before handing them individually off the different men. 

“You always surprise me RJ. Can say such filthy things some times.”

“Ha Yeah.... Never really been able to control my tongue when I get going... Start talking like I did back in Lamplight. Was  far worse back then”

Anna started laughing as she leaned back against Hancock's chest, basking in the warmth the radiation-soaked man always produced. She pushed her fingers through RJ’s and tugged his head down into her lap so they were all intertwined in their post-coital haze. She smiled to herself at the ease they all shared now that the heat had worked its way out of Mac’s system, maybe, just maybe they could all make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> tehehehehehehehhehehe I might continue this as I am currently avoiding all of my other responsibilities. Woot woot!
> 
> If you would like more drop a comment or a kudos!


End file.
